


Tweeting Your Feeling

by whiskeytomyheart



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Crack, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oh also, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Texting, Twitter, and perhaps..., basically eddie is an undercover richie tozier stan twitter, i guess?? idk, if thats not obvious enough for yall, just two besties gossiping about their bestie that one of em has a crush on, theyre all kids in 40 yo bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeytomyheart/pseuds/whiskeytomyheart
Summary: Eddie scrunched up his nose (a voice inside his head that somehow unmistakably sounded like Richie yelled, “Cute, cute, cute!”), Stan’s message on their private chat blaring on his phone screen:All Richie tweeted about lately aside from promoting his show is about a secret crush. He's trending all over twitter because of the tweets. If I didn’t know any better I thought he was taking private poetry class with Ben because those tweets are super romantic L M A O.or: After getting kebaab-ed, then murdering a weird alien demon clown while losing a lot of blood, and surviving a tricky divorce with his ex wife; Eddie really didn’t have the energy to keep up with current social medias. Hell, he only had a Facebook account that he barely opened and his only social media interaction was from the Losers group chat that Bev created just a day after they defeated Pennywise.But what’s this about Richie trending on twitter because of his daily romantic tweet over a secret man that he had a crush on?Eddie’s going to get to the bottom of this via what kids nowadays called ‘a stan account’.(And no, he’s not jealous, damn it).





	Tweeting Your Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i just want them to be happy and alive is that too much to ask stephen king

A heavy sigh escaped from Eddie’s mouth, as soon as he closed the front door and setting down the last box containing his stuff on the floor. Here it is, his new apartment—or as Richie said, “It’s your own bachelor’s pad, Eds! Now we can be bachelor’s pad buddies,”—looking as empty as the day before. There’s only a few furniture that he just bought like a week ago after his divorce went through, because no, he didn’t want any of his old furniture that mostly Myra chose based on her precious fucking color palette.

And maybe also because Myra’s fighting tooth and nail to keep all the furniture, even with the help from the Losers club he still had a headache everytime he had to go back for his stuff.

Also, he can’t hold off Stan from saying anything rude to Myra any longer, Eddie swore sometimes he saw actual steam coming out from Stan’s ear when he accompanied Eddie to his old apartment.

He probably had to talk about this with his therapist but whatever, that’s future Eddie’s problems.

Living alone somehow felt weird and surreal to him. Aside from the fact that it’s a new apartment in a different part of New York city (with lower crimes rates and quiet neighborhood AND far enough from his old one), it’s mostly because of how for few weeks before his divorce went final, all of the Losers club took turns having a sleepover at his new pad so he didn’t get ‘lonely’.

Well, all of them except Richie, that suddenly went flustered and started blabbering about how he had a show in Vegas and then proceeded to change the topic into a flurry of mom jokes when Eddie asked him to spend a week in his apartment.

(“You don’t need to worry about my show, Eds, I write my own jokes this time and I promise I won’t puke. Okay, I don’t know about the puking part but— what I want to say is if you wanted to worry, then worry about Joe.”

Frowning, Eddie ignored the weird feeling in his stomach when Richie mentioned a man’s name that he didn’t know, then asked a question he’d automatically regret: “Who’s Joe?”

”JOE MAMMA!”)

Sighing, Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to repress the urge to clean and arrange everything. He sat down on the sofa after inspecting if it’s clear of dust or not, and finally, finally, opening his phone to check hundreds messages that his friends left for him.

To be honest, it’s more like a dozen instead of hundreds, but sue him, Eddie wanted to has a bit of dramatic flair in his life.

**The Modern Losers Club**

**Beverly Marshmallow: **Ok on the scale from 1 to 10, how bad are Bill’s books’ endings?

**Ben Handsome: **A solid seven, sorry Bill

**Mike Halone: **8, and i’m being generous

**Bill Denbroke: **You too mike?? S m h

**Richie Toesir: **10 because he killed my favorite character which is the cutest one**😤😤😤**

**Beverly Marshmallow: **Amen sister

**Bill Denbroke: **i came out to have a good time and honestly im feeling so attacked right now

**Richie Toesir: **Correction, 11 because you used a fucking old meme and for using teens slang

**Stanley Urine: **Bill, stop trying to be hip like the youth. It doesn't suit you.

**Stanley Urine: **Who changed my username?

**Richie Toesir: **“the youth” LOL STANLEY

**Richie Toesir: **ma’am this is a Wendy's

**Stanley Urine: **Richie I swear to God.

**Bill Denbroke: **and i oop-

**Eddie Cupsbra: **RICHIE WHAT THE FUCK

***Eddie Cupsbra changed his username to Eddie Kaspbrak***

***Richie Toesir changed Eddie Kaspbrak username to Eddie Spaghetti***

**Eddie Spaghetti: **you dickwad i hope you choke on a dick

**Richie Toesir: **not to be a hoe on main but

**Richie Toesir: **god i wish🥵🥵

**Eddie Spaghetti: **beep fucking beep dick

**Stanley Urine: **If you two done with the flirting, Eddie please answer my private message.

**Richie Toesir: **what are u doing chatting my man urine**😤😠😡**

Eddie’s cheeks heating up reading what Richie just sent. What does he mean by his man? Lately when the thought of his annoying yet endearing childhood friend crossed his head, it felt like his heart was jumping around frantically while there’s a bunch of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, begging to be let out.

_Maybe it’s an early sign of heart and stomach failure...?_

Decided to purposely brush off the niggling thought, Eddie smiled when he saw Stan’s message to him. When you and your friends experiencing traumatic terror from a demonic clown spider alien thing-y, then apparently anything could happen. Thanks to magical turtle god that perhaps or perhaps not created the universe, somehow Eddie survived the gaping hole that the fucking clown inflicted on him. There’s a lot of pain, a lot of hospital stays, a lot of ignoring his ex wife messages and phone calls, and a lot of passing out because of the painkillers.

Again, thanks to the same magical turtle god, one Stanley Uris also survived his clown induced coma; surprising the Losers club when he sent a photo of him lying weakly on hospital bed with bandaged wrists and Patricia Uris crying her heart out beside the bed, alongside a caption that said: “I lived, bitch.”

**Edward - Stanley**

**Stanley: **I have nothing against gays. But you are all so annoying. God bless.

**Stanley: **Answer me Edward or I spill to the groupchat that when you can’t fall asleep you watch Richie’s Netflix special.

**Edward: **SDONT YOIU DARE

**Stanley: **Okay, aside from the obvious fact that you have feelings for Richie, have you seen his last few tweets?

**Edward: **Stan you know I dont have social media except facebook and this chatting app

**Edward: **I dont have the energy to be on twitter

**Edward: **unlike Richie because he’s 13 yo on a 40 yo body

**Stanley: **You know the only one that doesn't have a twitter account is you, right.

**Edward: **then I guess theres only one adult after all in the losers club

**Stanley: **We all know here who's the real adult.

**Edward: **yeah, me

**Stanley: **Moving on from you being a caveman because you don't have a twitter account

**Stanley: **I guess that means you didn't know about Richie's tweets then, L O L.

**Edward: **Stan please stop using a full stop after lol and lmao

**Edward: **okay im intrigued, what about his tweets

Okay, fine, yes, they're gossiping about Richie, but it's only because of how Eddie didn't have any social media except Facebook and totally not because Eddie feeling something for Richie. And anyway, Eddie once saw Richie and Beverly talking heatedly about something while glancing at him several times, so technically he's not the only one gossiping about his friend here.

Shaking his head, Eddie’s going to reply Stan message with his usual deflecting attitude toward his feelings for Richie to anything Richie related, but what he read instead actually making him frowned. Scrunching up his nose, (a voice inside his head that somehow unmistakably sounded like Richie yelled, “Cute, cute, cute!”), Stan’s message on their private chat blaring on his phone screen:

_All Richie tweeted about lately aside from promoting his show is about a secret crush. He's trending all over twitter because of the tweets. If I didn’t know any better I thought he was taking private poetry class with Ben because those tweets are super romantic L M A O._

Richie had a crush on someone...?

**Edward - Stanley**

**Edward: **wait what richie has a crush since when do you know who is it what he tweeted about his crush?????

**Edward**: Stan I need a n s w e r s

**Edward**: Stan i thought we were friends... guess we’re not

**Edward**: Friendship ended with Stanley, now my anxiety is my best friend

**Stanley**: Calm down, Mr.Dramatic.

**Stanley**: I have a job that I love and a wife that deserves some loving.

**Stanley**: Anyway, if you’re so curious about it, then make a twitter account, Mr.Too-Mature-For-Twitter s m h.

**Edward**: Ugh but i don’t want Richie to know that I’m curious about his love life

**Stanley**: And why is that?

**Edward**: IDK OK I JUST DONT WANT HIM TO KNOW IM BEING NOSY ABOJT HIS CRUSH LET ME LIVE STAN

**Stanley**: One day we’re going to talk about your feelings for Richie, but sadly that day is not today.

**Stanley**: Look, if you want to know about the tweets, just make an account. If you don’t want Richie to know about the account, then- well-

**Edward**: I love you forever if you help me Stan

**Stanley**: We both know you love Richie more.

**Stanley**: I do have an idea.

**Stanley**: But I can’t believe that I, a 41 years old man, is going to say something that can only end with disaster, to you, another 41 years old man.

**Edward**: Im going to ignore the love and Richie part

**Edward**: Whats your idea???

**Stanley**: You can make a stan account of Richie. He won’t believe it’s you.

**Edward**: What

**Edward**: Stanley I dont want to pretend to be you in twitter Richie will notice that its not you in a second

**Stanley**: ...Sometimes I thought maybe I’m the only member of Losers club that has some brain cells.

**Stanley**: A stan account is basically an account dedicated to a celebrity. You can make up a name or something so Richie won’t know it’s you. And because it’s a stan account dedicated to him, he won’t be suspicious. He probably thinks you’re a teenager or something.

**Edward**: That actually..... makes sense??????

**Edward**: but wait i dont really know how it works

**Stanley**: S M H Eddie.

**Stanley**: Fine, I’ll help you. But you owe me.

A smile grew on Eddie’s face, trying hard not to pump his fist, and almost failed. He’s a 41 years old fresh out from a divorce and survived a demonic alien clown. He’s sure he could get the hang of this... stan twitter account.

If he had difficulties, at least there’s Stan ready to help.

And again, he’s not doing all of this just because he’s jealous of the person Richie had a crush on, okay.

Definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> next chap: eddie learning how to use twitter and richie’s dilemma about the love of his life uwu  
I really just going to wing this and see where it goes because honestly this idea can't leave my brain I just have to write it,,,  
Also, the next update is not going to be fast and im sorry for that because im currently working on my thesis and moot court hajajsksklni fml


End file.
